NOVA will complete development of an interactive, user-friendly, and broadly integrated data collection software system to prepare, from a single set of specifications, questionnaires for any of six designated administration modes: face-to-face interview; self-administered interview; computer-assisted personal interview (CAPI); computer-assisted telephone interview CATI); computer-assisted self-interview with audio (ACASI); and computer-assisted telephone interview with audio (ACATI). Questionnaire specifications are maintained in a form that facilitates the reuse of questions from earlier questionnaires. Standard default settings minimize the effort required to specify new questions. The system automatically produces hard-copy questionnaires, online data collection software, offline data entry software, printed materials documenting the questionnaire and software, linkages to SAS and SPSS, and automated analytical recodes based on the specifications. The system also includes an immediate feedback component for scoring, risk assessment, intervention assignment, eligibility determination, etc. By automatically producing both hard-copy materials and software for a questionnaire from a single specification, translation errors and corresponding delays are eliminated. By -providing researchers with flexibility in selecting or changing interview formats for a questionnaire, the system encourages use of the optimal format to maximize accuracy and minimize cost. By encouraging and supporting the reuse of tested questions, data validity and reliability are easier to obtain. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Marketable software to support scientific or market research studies involving development of questionnaires or other data collection forms.